We Are All Flawed
by Chessipedia
Summary: Story inspired on the 7 deadly sins, one chapter per sin, on character per sin.
1. Explanation

This fic that you're going to read presents the worst characteristics of the characters, that's why they're a little off canon. The idea is to present the capital sins in the stories like people face them day to day. That why because of this "dark" nature of the challenge I wanted to take things further so that's why the qualities of the characters that we admire can be hidden behind these descriptions.

This DOESN'T mean that the characters lack the qualities we love, just that I wanted to point the defects along the qualities.


	2. Gluttony

**Gluttony: Horace Slughorn**

* * *

Horace Slughorn was a men of refined taste; he liked superb whiskeys, excellent company, delicious food, and, above all, incomparable connections. This was always present in the character of the Potions Professor, however it wasn't until he arrive to Slytherin that he learned how to take advantage of it.

Slughorn wasn't an important name in the Magic World, it wasn't uncommon, but the purity of the caste was diluted so it didn't cause the same impact as before. Even Horace mother was a half-blood, which is why when Horace entered the Slytherin Common Room didn't cause the same impact as a Black or a Rosier, even though he didn't cause a bad impression.

During his first years at Hogwarts, Horace preoccupied himself to stand out to the Professors, trying every school activity, club, and everything that he could make to get on the good side of the people in power. By his third year he was invited a couple of times to the Malfoy Manor, and to join the Black for the festivities; making him realize that he had the capacity to attract people; and adopting a new way of living: "You get more flies with honey than vinegar".

Horace learned to use his charisma, and filled his vocabulary with compliments and praises; but above all he learn to know his limitations. Slughorn understood that the world wouldn't stop for a person of limited capacities and a long forgotten name; that's why, the future Professor, worked hard on identifying other's talent.

Everything started on his fifth year, when he "pondered" on his seven-year classmates; first on the Common Room, then on the Great Hall, and last on study sessions. With the "I need help studying" excuse, Horace, manage to befriend the most influential group of seven year Hogwarts students, which lead to invites to "exclusive" events.

A couple of years later Horace was in his seventh year, and his graduated friends made a name for themselves in the Magic World.

Horace knew that after Hogwarts he would have a tedious future, and his work wouldn't be spectacular or promising. It was true that he was good in many areas: Transfiguration, Potions, Charms; but he didn't stand out in either of them. At first he got a job on an office that transported magic artefacts; the pay was good, the hours weren't long, and he had time to visit if "important friends", however; with time; that didn't cut it for Horace. He wanted _more_.

He tried to do the same search of talent between his clients, important people in the Magic World. But his boss didn't allow him such liberties. Eventually his "friends" move on, that's why when Hogwarts' Headmaster offered him the Potion's spot he accepted immediately.

By his first year Slughorn already had a small collection of 12 students in which he saw some potential. Children of former classmates, of people he didn't knew, and so on. The first ones to graduate under his wings were grateful about his words of encouragement and great disposition in class, that's why after they left Hogwarts they kept inviting him to share with their friends and family.

Slughorn went back to the good life, and no one questioned for long his magic precedence, and always with great company. Even so this little achievements never gave him satisfaction.

For his fourth year at Hogwarts, Slughorn organize a little gathering once a month where they shared dinner and gave him a chance to really studied his future collections.

At some point the Potions Professor understood that compliments would be enough to get people, that's when he started to do favours. Some extra points to the Houses, making someone into the Slytherin Quidditch Team, asking some old friends for work interviews for the new ones. That's how the shelves in his office everyday had more pictures of his conquers, and less of his own family.

Quidditch Players, Prophet's Reporters, Aurors, Ministers of Magic, people in charge of the import of Magical Creatures; anyone that could pay a favour in the future would decorate the shelves and walls of Professor Slughorn's office; making the new students marvel in awe, and his ego burst every time he explained the relationship between him and those people.

But Slug wasn't dumb, he knew that after he collected his favour, or someone more important and less common entered the lives of those influential people, those who he called "friends" would forget him completely. That's why he needed more pieces for his collection, to fill every spot of his office with pictures and trophies of connections that told the world that Slughorn contributed to change the Magic World through his collection.

Horace wasn't satisfied with three Ministers of Magic, or more than a complete Quidditch Team of the Professional League, neither singers nor actresses manage to fulfil the Professor, he needed more and more. More influence, more dinners, more bottles of fine whiskey, more favours, more "I wouldn't done it without you, Professor", more and more.

Everyone would think that when Horace Slughorn, Head of the Slytherin House, meet Tom Marvolo Riddle, his hunger for power would seize to exist, however not even the Darkest Wizard of the time made Slughorn stop collecting.


	3. Envy

**Envy: Lily Evans**

* * *

Evans' house was totally normal; the face was pale yellow and the mouldings where white. It was a two-storey house, with four simple rooms, a warm kitchen, and broad living room.

Nothing in the Evans home was extraordinary, or out of the ordinary; yeah it had certain peculiarities; like the among of books around the house, o the little herb garden on the window in the kitchen – that not only included herbs but also had some flowers – it wasn't a perfect house but nothing that happened inside those walls would catch anyone's attention. That's why when Lily Evans, at her five years of age, made the butterflies of her dress come to live, didn't know if she would be happy or afraid.

At first the youngest of the Evans family didn't said anything, those little queerness; like her dolls drinking their tea themselves; she kept to herself. It wasn't that the Evans would reproach anything to the little Evans, her parents never made Lily to want to keep something from them; however the same couldn't be said about her sister Petunia.

Petunia was everything Lily wanted to be; she had a lot of friends, her teachers always praised her, and her parents were proud of the oldest of their daughters. Lily always wanted to be like Petunia; with her tiny figure, long neck, and strawberry blond hair; that was definitively better than her dark red hair.

Petunia was always notice for the good things; that's why when the first butterfly left her dress Lily was terrified, terrified of having to hide yet another defect; like jumping on the puddles after the rain, Perfect Petunia would never do that. Or bumping into everything in her path, graceful Petunia would bump into anything. Making those inexplicable accidents was just another thing Lily would have to hide.

By nine, Lily manage to hide that her dolls could move and drink tea without her touching them, or that her broccoli tasted like candy instead of vegetables, even changing the colours of the clothes her grandmother gave her to one less disgusting. These little things made her different from Petunia, at the beginning she hated them but with time her secret wasn't so unpleasant, because any time she didn't like anything she could change it.

That's why she was in front of the bathroom mirror checking her freckles; those things in her face everyone made fun of, those little dots that marc her white face; trying to make them go away. It wasn't that a few freckles bothered her, her whole family had them, but there was a group of freckles near her nose that she particularly dislike; so she try to do the same as she did to the sweater her aunt gave her for Christmas, change it.

Lily watched the gathering of freckles near her nose for what seemed like hours, trying that a dot move far from the other without success. Maybe changing the colour of things was different than moving some freckles. She look again at her frustrated reflex, her little lips press together and then bitten by her white teeth; her radiating green eyes filled with frustration of the task she put herself into, and her red her mess with the effort of the task.

Lily looked at her red hair again. "_Changing colours,"_ she thought.

The youngest of the Evans concentrated on her head, in every thread of her dark red hair, and tried to change them at small groups at the time; making her hair, once red, now a bright pink that Lily was still trying to change to blond.

In that instant Petunia entered the bathroom, scaring her younger sister in the middle of the change. Lily turned abruptly to see her sister, her green eyes sparkling with fear and shock, her hair bright pink.

"What did you did to your hair, _freak_?"

Lily didn't know what to do, her sister had caught her, she new her little secret; and now her hair was bright pink; so Lily did the only logic thing to do, run.

Lily ran to the park close her house, a place she use to go every time she get because it allowed to be herself far from Petunia's shadow. When she reached the little hill that concealed her from curious eyes her hair had the same red dye as always, but still with a few pink stripes.

She sat on the grass drying her cheeks with her hands, by that moment Petunia must have told her parents the queerness of Lily and now she would be even more ashamed. Why did she have to be so weird? Why she had to be so different? Lily just wanted to be normal, the normal-est of them all, even more normal that Petunia; without fuchsia hair, dancing frogs, or disappointing her parents. However that was not Lily Evans.

When she noticed her surroundings there was a young man with white skin and black hair crunched besides her, looking curiously at her, worried. Lily backed up a little when she saw him.

"Your hair is not pink anymore, don't worry," he said to her like it was normal.

With that comment Lily pulled her guard down, the guy didn't seem intimidating, and not alarm at all about her changing hair colour. That's how Lily meet Severus Snape and discovered that she wasn't the only one that could make those things happen; and Snape finally had someone to share his knowledge with. However Snape's stories didn't always calm Lily.

That's why when the owl came on august 1st of 1971 Lily couldn't help to hyperventilate. That day they would send her to a school far from home, her family, and the life she knew; making her sister call her freak for the rest of her life. While Petunia would stay there, in her confortable home, with her loving parents, and appreciative friends.


	4. Greed

**Greed: Remus Lupin**

* * *

Remus Lupin was a wonderful kid for his six years of age, he was quiet and not at all mischievous; he helped when he could and cleaned up any mess he would make. Remus Lupin was an old man in the body of a child; en if Remus had any friends that's exactly what would they tell him.

Remus had everything he needed; he didn't have the best things, however his parents made an effort to please the child's little desires. Interesting books to read, family love, entertaining toys, and a selection of candy a little big for Mr Lupin pay check. But Remus always wanted more for him and his family.

Remus wished his father would buy him the toy broom he always wanted, o the wand that threw sparkles when you shook it; for once Remus wanted a chocolate bar of Honeydukes' finest instead of the one form the kiosk down the street. But above all, Remus wanted the company of another person besides his sad mother and old father. Even thought he knew it wasn't possible.

Lyall Lupin was a dedicated man, filled with passion, and caring; however his tongue always got him in trouble, more often that he would care to admit. That's why he made a comment about lycanthropes, that made it to The Prophet, and Lyall knew things would get complicated soon. Little did he know about that the repercussions would be even more horrible that what he could expect. That's why Remus had 4 years old when he started transforming into a werewolf every full moon.

This was also the reason for their poverty and the scarcity of their family. Which make Remus even more desperate between those four walls of the Lupin home. At first, with only 5 years, he tried to rebel, demanding everything that was denied to him. He wanted to go to school like the other kids, and to go out on Halloween night, or had a sweater that wasn't already loosing his colour because of the pass of time. But upon seeing the hurt face of her mother, Remus understood that complaining wasn't the solution to his problems.

By eight, Remus was used to a life with uncountable transformations, infinite pain, and moving every 6 months. However Remus expected more from life, Remus wanted to travel the world, live in one of those houses he always watched with his mom on the telly, but he never expressed those dreams; even if they kept in growing.

By 10 he already gave up on the idea that his life was only that, nothing more; moving from one house to another, from one suffering to another. Dragging everyone that stay with him to misery, instead of going out of that hole. Once he talk with his parents about his ideals, of what they could do, how much they could have; but the fear of the old wizard made him reconsider his words; making Remus wish, above all things, to have his humanity and freedom back.

One afternoon of July an old wizard that Remus had never seen in his life appeared on the Lupin home. He explained that he was the new Hogwarts Head Master and he would like for Remus to attend next term. Finally some of his prayers were heard, he could have a "normal" life, and get out of those suffocating walls. Study to go somewhere, to buy a house he wanted to life in instead of renting second hand houses, be an important person that could change the world's view on werewolves. Having everything he wanted.

But his parents wouldn't allow it. Hope didn't understood how someone with Remus problems could go to school, and Lyall wouldn't dare to send it to a place where he was a potential risk to others. No mater how much Remus wanted it.

After pondering for a long time, and a lot of coercion from Dumbledore; MR and Mrs Lupin agreed for Remus to have an education on the School for Magic and Wizardry. Making possible one of Remus' childhood dreams; having friends.

Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew because the most important allies of Remus causes; making him want new things; like be the best of the class, no falling behind his classmates; making it clear that his condition was not limitative.

Remus not only wanted to be the best of the class, he wanted to prove his more creative friends that he had the same capacity to wreak havoc. And that also didn't cut it for the young Lupin, but his monthly "escapes" limited certain parts of his life.

When the Marauders discovered that one of their best mates was a werewolf, Remus wished with all his might that it was a lie, that his friends didn't discovered his greatest secret, that they wouldn't leave him; but like all Remus' wishes he knew this either wouldn't come true, so hopelessness reached his heart.

But not everything was loss to the young lycanthrope. Sirius found a partial solution to his problems, they would became Animagi; and even if Remus had seem against the idea there wasn't anything he wanted more in the whole world. Even if it weren't possible for him to get a cure he wouldn't be alone.

Any person would be content in Remus place; great friends, excellent grades, a future ahead; and when Remus Lupin met Lily Evans he wanted more. Lily came into the Marauders life thanks to James Potter; the pureblood always had an attraction for the redhead, and after a year of courtship Lily became an implicit part of the Marauders. When Lily took James' hand a desire woke inside Remus, a desire to have someone to do the same; and like that every other gesture and caress. Eventually his good fame and friends weren't enough for the young Lupin, he always wanted more.


	5. Pride

**Pride: James Potter**

* * *

When Lily Evans asked James if he believed to be the last Butterbeer of the Universe, the Potter boy wanted to answer _yes_, however he knew that wasn't the answer the red head wasn't looking for; and not one she would care to listen to. And even if James wasn't the last Butterbeer on the universe, he sure felt like it.

Son and heir of the name and fortune of one of the most prestigious families of the Magic World, his parent's apple's eye, the best of his year; you could even say of the school; on his way of becoming Quidditch Captain. James Potter had every reason to feel the way he felt.

It wasn't an act of superiority, James never felt superior than anyone, but he had to admit that being James Potter was extremely awesome.

James arrival to the Potter Manor was unexpected; Charlus and Dorea were two old wizards that didn't expect to have children, much less an heir. That's why when James Potter Black arrived he was welcomed with nothing less than fireworks.

For his first birthday James was already so garnish with favours that he could donate half of his toys and have enough for his next four years.

Dorea understood perfectly the affection and attentions of their friends and relatives towards little James, with those hazelnut eyes and laugh that travelled around the house. And even if Charlus could understand the repercussions of pampering him so much, he couldn't help but do the same.

James grew up learning to appreciate everything around him; the time he spent with his parents, because they spend most of their time at work, he appreciate Binky the House Elf that knew how he like his cookies, and the weird visits he received from his parents friends.

Until he was 8 he spent his days with relatives that thought he was the best thing after chocolate frogs, and he didn't have motive to doubt that. By eleven Hogwarts' stories filled his brain to the point he new every detail of the big red machine in front of him.

In a short time him and his cousin Sirius became friends, and then Peter and Remus came; the four of them, the best thing after Halloween Feast; encourage by James confidence, parade around the castle with the greatest confidence any child could manage. That was until they meet some Slytherins.

The Slytherins, thanks to his father, were James' least favourite group before entering Hogwarts, however he didn't had any real reasons to hate them until that day; the day they mess with his friends.

It was obvious that because of James' blood status hey wouldn't mess with him, however that didn't apply to his roommates. The things that were said to Remus and Peter made his blood boil and, in lees that you could say 'Quidditch', he hexed the three of them gaining a new reputation around the school.

This new reputation gain more attention upon James, making him feel not only the king of his house but also the king of the castle, and under his reign every despiteful Slytherin should be punish by the long arm of his law. That's why Snape and his friends where frequently the victims of his pranks.

By fourteen James couldn't understand why Severus Snape dare to walk around the castle, not with that greasy hair, or hooked nose, and certainly not insulting any human being that didn't comply to his stupid standards. Much less he understood how, no matter how many proves, Lily Evans still preferred his company to James'. So when Snape finally showed his true colours in front of the red head, and James put him in his place; he couldn't help but pop his chest out and show what he already knew; James Potter was the best thing after Butterbeer.


	6. Lust

**Lujuria: Bellatrix Lestrange**

* * *

Bellatrix Black was never an ugly woman, not in her adolescent years, not after Hogwarts, and certainly not when she joined the Death Eaters. Bellatrix Black was a woman that always got the attention from men everywhere she went; which didn't meant she wanted one of those men for her.

In spite of her beauty Bella didn't meat to follow the juvenile impulse of every girl of her age. For her 'love' was epic proportion nonsense and sex was just an activity she could practice with anyone willing.

The first time Bella had sex was at 15, Rosier asked her out a couple of times and, even if Bellatrix didn't felt anything towards the Slytherin, her body asked for a release she wasn't used to.

By 16 Bellatrix had comprehend that certain traditions that her parents taught her turned pale when her body told her it needed to have another body near. First it was Rosier; Captain of the Quidditch Team, Prefect, everything a girl could ask for. Then was Malfoy; Head Boy, future heir, with just thinking about the blond her body tremble with excitement.

However soon after she gave to her instincts, Bella notice that her thrust wasn't satiated, none of her partners where enough. By her sixth year Bella had mix with the most influential pure bloods of the time, and at that instant she was in a deserted classroom with Crabbe; an idiot from her year that couldn't add two plus two but had the talent of turn anyone into a raw pulp.

Crabbe was standing in front of Bella, with his pant on the knees, while the Slytherin girl had her skirt above her thighs with her panties hanged on the ankle of the leg she had around the big boned figure in front of her. Bella could hear Crabbe's panting on her ear, en the slow swaying of his hips; but this instead of turning her on was exasperating her. When in the bloody hell was he going to finish what they came here to do?

Finally Crabbe made his move, but what made Bella scream wasn't the sudden intromission, it was the pair of eyes that looked at her from the other end of the room. Bella try to scream and cruse Crabbe for bringing her there with false pretext, but the man in front of her made a sign for her to stay quiet. Crabbe continue like nothing had happen, while the estrange man looked from the dark.

This man intromission should have made Bella jump, instead she got tuned on, for the first time since she started to listen to her body's urges Bellatrix Black as truly turned on. Crabbe continue his movements taking her closer to climax and then she heard a _"Petrificus Totalus"_ making her "partner" look at her terrified, while the man in the shadows approach them.

"Are you having fun, Bella?" said the man getting closer.

"Rabastan!" said with a sigh, like she was breathless.

"I can believe you choose Crabbe," Rabastan told her almost with disgust, resting on the other man's shoulder, talking like it was a regular situation.

"Is a means to and end," she answered with the same disdain.

"I don't think Crabbe would like to hear he's just and instrument," he continued, amused.

"That's his problem, do you mind letting me finish?" Bellatrix talked like it was a business transaction.

"Do you mind if I watch?"

"You been here from the beginning," she commented like it wasn't a big deal. Rabastan got closer and kissed her with passion, ending the spell.

That night Bellatrix discovered that her body didn't ask her for a simple shag, for more than a estranger on a classroom. Her body had a hunger for power and she would do anything to gain it.


	7. Sloth

**Sloth: Peter Pettigrew**

* * *

If anyone asked Mrs Pettigrew which of her children was the hardest working and enterprising, she wouldn't answer "Peter". Peter, by his mother, had many qualities; brave, generous, loyal, everything a mother could've ask for; except pro-activity.

Since Peter was a little boy he was chubby and not that active, more preoccupied of waking up late and eat candies, than to run around the backyard and chase his older brothers.

The little Pettigrew was quite bright, he understood perfectly the things that were explained to him, but he wasn't applied in school. He wasn't an erudite in the facts of life; however he always had a minimum amount of knowledge to pass unnoticed; and he didn't reach for knowledge outside his reach.

The day Peter got his letter to Hogwarts he could only think about how miserable his life would be without the pampers of his parents; even so he would make them proud.

By the third day of class Peter was a Gryffindor, siting by the first friend hemade on the train; Remus Lupin; and realizing that if he stayed close to him his life would be easier.

By third year he discovered that Lupin wasn't what he seemed, and that his secret would make Peter's life harder and not easier. However his other two roommates were whiling to make Lupin's life more confortable, and if he wanted to continue his life without so many troubles he had to join their plans.

It was true that not everything was relaxing and chilling, but the subjects; thanks to the notes of his friends; weren't as hard as they seemed, and he didn't have to spend so much time amongst thanks to the "extracurricular" activities.

By fifth year his new form allowed him to ditch everyone and sleep inside the cracks of the castle, while the rest spend their time reading in the library.

Peter's life was entertaining and safe, he was an Animagus, sixth year Hogwarts' student, he had a basic goal for a simple work in the Ministry, and everything was according to plan. But Peter wasn't counting on the war. The war day by day ate away the magic society and threatened Peter's future.

Peter's life made a turn at the beginning of the seventh year, the almighty war that had left him alone all this time arrived to his home. His father was murdered for marrying a Muggle. This made Peter reconsider some stuff of the first time in a long time.

Would the same that happen to his father, would happen to Peter? Would his mother be safe? Could he get a decent job after that incident? If things got to the point where his father, a man that did no harm to anyone, was murdered; what was left for Peter?

When Peter graduated from Hogwarts he arrived at the Minister, his friends had other destinies but they manage to catch up every couple of weeks. Things for Peter were going down hill, he didn't have the fortune of the Blacks or the Potters, and things with Remus weren't that great. That's why when Malfoy offered him a change at his 19, Peter didn't doubt to take it. He just had to make some questions and inform him of the answers, what's that too much to ask for his safety?


	8. Wrath

**Wrath: Sirius Black**

* * *

Sirius didn't like to feel that way; he didn't like the impotence of not being bale to explode, felling like his chest was going to explode for not being able to express himself. When his father told him he had to join the Death Eaters, shouting wasn't enough; and then shouting became hex, hex turned into blows, and Sirius could only laugh at the irony of everything before leaving home for good.

It wasn't funny to the Black family's white ship that his mother was looking at the whole scene from afar and she couldn't care less that his husband was hitting her child, or that his brother asked him to reconsider, to not leave the house. That summer Sirius Black found little things funny, and if Severus Snape had been aware of that he wouldn't be tempting his luck by every step he took.

It was a full moon night Severus confronted Sirius, the young Black was sick of bottling the frustration generated by his family and at that point Snivellus was the perfect person to vent to. Snivelly would have the scare of his life just by messing with Sirius and his brother that it would teach him a lesson for life.

Usually Sirius wasn't like this, he knew better; he learned that at 10 when he didn't accept the way his parents treated their Muggle neighbours. He confirmed that at 11 when he defended Remus for being a half-blood. He reassured it at 13 when he started the Animagus training for one of his best friends. Sirius Black was better than that, but the anger and impotence was everything he could feel at the moment.

Anger of not being able to express himself in his own home, of receiving a slap from his mother every time he said half-blood instead of mudblood, of how Kreacher would go to his mother when he showed a behaviour "not dignified of a Black" by defending people and creatures like him that only were limited to serve people because of the blood supremacy stupidity.

Sirius didn't remember planning anything, not thinking thru what was he doing; Snape was messing with Regulus, the only respectable person of his family, his younger brother; taking him to the hole Sirius was trying to get out of, but; with Snape's and the other Death Eaters' help; they would succeed to take Regulus along.

Sirius' brain couldn't comprehend that. Who rotten could be this rotten? How was it possible that someone so sweet as his brother would end a killer? In which ideal world a father would hit his child?

Snape was the representation of what Sirius hated, obsolete ideas, a coward that prefers to join an unfair cause than to confront it, another man that would support a future where a child should be reprimanded for not sharing his parents ideals. Sirius had to end that cycle, he had to make purer world, he had to punish Snape for his acts, and Moony was the perfect way to do it. The world would thank Sirius Black for his acts.

But the world didn't thank him.

After the full moon Sirius got only screams, anger, and indifference. James; his best friend; believe he was crazy to send another classmate to where the wolf had been, blood thirsty; Moony could be send to Azkaban for biting someone, Snape could've been kill; no one, no matter how many reasons Sirius had, deserved that destiny. Remus agreed with James. Both decided to get away from Sirius.

Because, at the end, Sirius wasn't better than his family, than his father; who drank and insulted anyone that crossed him. Or her psychotic cousin that enjoyed to torture small animals; and eventually people; just because she could send a hex from her wand. Not even better than her mother, that turned her head away when the Cruciatus, from his uncles, hit him because he didn't behave like he should.

At the end, Sirius was a Black, and he was the one who he was mad at the most.


End file.
